Gun Perk
Gun Perks are a feature in Call of Duty Online and Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare. In Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare, Gun Perks are available through Prototype Weapons, they add on different abilities to that weapon along with stat differences. They appear to be a evolution of the Perk system featured in Call of Duty: Ghosts as well at the Weapon Proficiency system from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Some gun perks change use when the respective variants are used in Zombies to fit the gameplay, such as the gun perk Gambler, which awards the player a free candy perk once they have killed 75 zombies without going down. List of Gun Perks Common One Common gun perk is featured on all weapon variants, regardless of quality. * Stockpile: Increased ammo. (Stacks with Extended Mag) * Stability: Reduced recoil. (Stacks with Foregrip) * Focus: Reduced idle away while aiming down sights. Snipers: (Stacks with Ballistic CPU) * Readiness: Reload faster when mag is low. (Stacks with Dexterity) * Steady: Reduced hip spread. (Stacks with Laser Sight) * Sharpshooter: Increased damage range. (Stacks with Particle Amp/Rifled Barrel/Speaker Amp) * Haste: Slightly increased movement speed. * Presence of Mind: Infinite hold breath duration. * Lights Out: Increases weapon melee speed. * Low Rider: Reduced hip fire spread while sliding. * Creeper: Increases movement speed while crouched. * Flak: Increases damage to Scorestreaks. (Stacks with Ram Servo/FMJ) * Kickback: Kills with the last few bullets in a magazine refill the mag. * [[Everlast|'Everlast']]: Rapidly generates energy ammo, even when stowed. * High Rider: Reduces hip fire spread while jumping. Rare Rare gun perks are exclusive to Rare quality weapon variants. * Head Rush: Headshot kills grant a small bonus to your Payload meter. * Sensor: Damage causes target to show on minimap. * Deathbringer: Double kills instantly reload your magazine. * Refund: Missed bullets can return to your ammo stock. * Jackpot: Kills grant an additional 10% score. * Scrambler: Kills hide nearby friendlies from radar. * Headhunter: Headshot kills instantly refill your magazine. * Stacked: Reduced the time between burst fires and increases recoil. * On Point: Speeds up aiming and reduces hip fire accuracy. (Stacks with Quickdraw) * Rupture: Energy shots now penetrate enemies and world. * Talon: Kills while airborne grant a small bonus to your Payload meter. * Trample: Double kills grant a large bonus to your Payload meter. Legendary Legendary gun perks are exclusive to Legendary weapon variants. * Roll the Dice: Gain 1 random attachment when you spawn. * Refresher: 5 player kill streak restores 1 lethal and tactical. * Gambler: 3 player kill streaks earn a random perk (3 max). Expires upon death. * Hitman: Killing all enemy player grants a large bonus to your Payload meter. * Glacial: Damage temporarily slows target movement speed. * Throttle: Pellets condense into high damage cluster when Aiming Down Sights. * Visor Detonation: Shots to the helmet of an enemy create a small explosion. * Dynamic: Kills in alternating modes grant bonus score. * Nuclear: 25 player kill streak earns a De-Atomizer Strike. * One-Two: Melee kills grant a large bonus to your Payload meter. * Fortified: Grants Blast Shield while crouched, prone, or sliding. * Ninja: Grants Dead Silence while airborne or wallrunning. * Tech Savvy: Grants Engineer while crouched or prone. Will also activate while standing still after a short delay. * Vanish: Grants Blind Eye while prone after a short delay. Epic Most Epic weapon perks are unique to their respective Epic variant. This means that no other weapon variant in game will have the same Epic gun perk, although some weapon variants will rarely share the same Epic gun perk as the only exceptions to this rule, most notably Twinsanity, Reckless and Assassin Build. * Break Point: This weapon fires fully automatic with reduced recoil. (R3K - R3KT) * Precision: Infinite damage range, but with a lower rate of fire. (NV4 - Flatline) * Jawbreaker: Bonus headshot damage, reduced damage towards legs. (KBAR-32 - Invective) * Eighty Seven: Alternate mode now fires as akimbo shotguns. (Type-2 - Butcher) * Reckless: Increased fire rate. (RPR Evo - Ripper, Proteus - Polarity) * Master Key: This gun has an under barrel shotgun. (Erad: Cerberus) * Make it Rain: Double magazine size. Can no longer reload. (R.A.W. - Liberty) * Heavy Hitter: Double damage. Slower fire rate, movement speed, and ADS time. (Mauler - Mammoth) * Hunter Killer: Enemies at low health are highlighted. Removed Sniper Glint. (EBR-800 - Osiris) * Awareness: Mini-map stays active while scoped. (KBS Longbow - Big Brother) * Surplus: Enemies drop scorestreak packs for your team when killed. (Reaver - RODEO) * Shockwave: Damage causes slight hearing loss. Increased damage while sliding. (Banshee - Siren) * Lifelink: Large mag size. Taking damage fully refills a magazine. (DCM-8 - Masochist) * Overcharged: Charged, powerful single shot. (Oni - Kaiken) * Lucky 7: This gun unloads half its magazine on each shot. (EMC - Avalanche) * Invigorate: Killing an enemy refills a portion of your health. (FHR-40 - Windfall) * Rush Down: Greatly reduced spread while jumping and sliding. (Karma-45 - Phobos) * Celerity: Increases hip fire rate, but reduces aim down sights fire rate. (NV4 - Chaos) * Feeder: Reduces rechamber time, but reduces movement speed. (KBS Longbow - Harbinger) * Sonic Boom: Stacked high frequency blast (3 round burst) with each trigger pull. (Banshee - Doppler) * Spike: Deals increased damage, but fires 1 bullet at a time. (Volk - Goliath) * Hax: Built-in high contrast Trojan sight. (Titan - Scout) * Triad: Charged, 3 shot sniper burst. (EBR-800 - Bomber) * Reflex: Built-in custom Reflex Sight and Tracking Chip. ADS time improved for all scopes. (DMR-1 - Spectacle) * Mo' Money: Every kill grants extra experience. (Volk - Corruption) * Shredder: Melee attacks with this weapon cause enemies to explode. (Reaver - Machete) * Below the Belt: Bonus damage towards the groin instead of headshots. (RPR Evo - Bosozuku) * Focus Fire: Hip fire spread reduced with each shot. (DCM-8 - Epitaph) * Slug: Fires a single powerful bullet. (Rack-9 - Smoothbore) * Trigger Happy: Fires powerful bullets with heavy recoil. (Hailstorm - Ordnance) * Whirlwind: Fast cycling auto burst that increases recoil. (Hailstorm - Thunder) * Hit and Run: Increased movement speed while aiming down sights. (Kendall 44 - Cartel) * SBD: Comes with advanced Surppressor with normal damage range. (Widowmaker - Smoke) * Twinsanity: Akimbo with reduced hip spread. Can no longer aim down sights. (HVR - Gemini, Auger - Fury) * Particle Beam: Releases a concentrated beam of energy. (Erad - Cyclopean) * Slicer: Fires a vertical column of bullets with each shot at the cost of fire rate. (Mauler - Sentinel) * Supercell: Releases a wide energy blast when fired. (EMC - Switchblade) * Overcharge: Melee kills in alt mode create a cone explosion. (R-VN - Blowout) * Sniper Mod: Modifies this weapon into a single fire sniper pistol. (UDM - Stalker) * Hurl: Can be thrown and picked up. (Axe - Headsman) * Invert Polarity: Greatly increased fire rate that decelerates over time. (Oni - Tengu) * Berserker: Killing an enemy grants increased fire rate and reduced recoil for a short time. (Karma-45 Deimos) * Threat Designator: Optic counters Active Camo, Cold Blooded and Hardwired. (X-Eon - Warsight) * Assassin Build: ** Integrated silencer that also prevents revealing of victim death locations. (VPR - Yokai) ** Faster melee speeds and kills cause enemies to gore into bits which will not reveal their death locations. (Katana - Masamune) * Grenade Launcher: This weapon has a single use underbarrel grenade launcher. (Trencher - Blitzkrieg) * Double Barrel: Additional barrel allows for a faster followup shot. (Trek-50 - Ranger) * Tri-Barrel: Additional barrels allows for higher damage output and greater damage modifiers on target extremities. (M.2187 - Salvo) * Ballistic Conversion Kit: Enthusiast weapon mod that converts an energy weapon to ballistic, providing additional stability and speed for the first couple shots. (Volk - Retro) *'Overload': Fully charged shots that cause death will produce local damage. (G-Rail - v4 Fusillade) *'Deadeye': Improved range and headshot damage. Includes a built in pistol scope. (Stallion .44 - Peacekeeper) *'Improved Smoke Kit': Smoke Drone underbarrel now moves slower and lives longer while a built in scope allows for easier acquisition of targets. (Atlas - Artifice) *'Tactical Kit': Improved underbarrel functionality. Also prevents revealing of victim deaths. (Raijin-EMX - Synergy) *'Power Punch': Kills with this weapon have a chance to knock enemies back with great force. (Nunchucks - Twin Dragons) *'Primed': Weapon now fires at full speed at the expense of some fire rate. (Auger - Pumpkin Pummeler) Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Gun Perks